The field of the invention pertains to vibrators that stimulate the skin and underlying tissue for medicinal treatment or for sensual pleasure. In particular, the invention pertains to small hand held electric massagers and vibrators that are held against the skin for treatment or pleasure.
Heretofore, electrical and mechanical skin vibrators have been designed to operate at a single constant amplitude and frequency or, with selection means, at any one of several preset constant amplitudes and frequencies. Thus, the user could adjust the frequency and amplitude to a different setting if desired, however the choice of settings was limited and unmodulated.